Even In Death
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Mereka bilang aku gila. Ya, aku akui aku memang gila. Aku gila karena cintaku. Mereka semua tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Warning : Yaoi, gaje, abal, typo, dll. Sibum again. Oneshoot.


Even In Death

Author : Shin Ayumi aka Sindi

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rated : T

Main chara : Choi Siwon and the others

Summary : Mereka bilang aku gila. Ya, ku akui aku memang gila. Aku gila karena cintaku. Mereka semua tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini.

Warning Yaoi inside, FF Gaje, Typo, Abal. Sibum again.. Don't like don't read, kalo mau baca yaudah tapi jangan lupa review #MOdal di karDUS

Song fict : Evanescene - Even in Death

Story line... (happy reading ^^)

Siwon POV

Saat ini aku sedang berada di toko perhiasan, aku ingin membeli cincin pernikahan untuk kekasihku. Mataku dengan jeli mengawasi etalase tempat cincin-cincin itu dipajang. Lalu aku menemukan cincin yang kuyakin kekasihku pasti akan sangat menyukainya, sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya. Aku sengaja memilih yang itu karena aku tau dia tidak suka barang-barang yang terlalu mewah.

"Sudah menentukan pilihan, Tuan?"

"Aku pilih yang ini."

"Baiklah pilihan yang bagus, pembayarannya mau pakai apa?"

"Pakai kartu kredit saja."

"Ini cincinnya, terima kasih sudah membeli di toko kami."

Setelah membeli cincin, aku menuju ke toko baju pengantin. Ketika sudah sampai aku langsung melesat masuk ke toko itu, mataku dengan jeli memperhatikan baju pengantin pria maupun wanita yang terpajang di etalase besar. Aku memilih baju untuk hari pernikahanku, simple saja hanya kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam seperti yang digunakan para pria untuk menikah. Setelah itu aku memilih gaun untuk kekasihku nanti. Bagaimanapun dia harus terlihat cantik saat hari pernikahan kami.

"Nona, aku pilih gaun yang ini."

"Baiklah. Maaf kalau boleh tau, siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Aku dan calon istriku."

"Oh begitu.. Lalu calon istrimu mana? Seharusnya dia diajak kesini juga supaya bisa mencoba gaun pengantinnya."

"Sekarang dia sedang istirahat katanya dia kurang enak badan. Tapi aku yakin sekali dia akan menyukai gaun pengantin ini, karena aku sangat tau seleranya seperti apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar ya aku akan membungkus baju dan gaun ini."

...

"Tuan ini gaunnya."

"Terimakasih."

Akhirnya aku sudah membeli cincin dan baju pengantin untuk hari istimewa kami. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju ke rumah..

"Kibummie aku pulang!" kataku sambil membuka pintu.

"Oh.. Kau disini rupanya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

(Tetapi yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab)

"Kau pasti lapar, sebentar ya akan kubuatkan kau makanan."

... (beberapa menit kemudian Siwon membawa semangkuk bubur untuk calon istrinya)

"Kibummie, ayo makan."

Tok..Tok..Tok

Sepertinya ada yang datang, ku taruh mangkuk bubur itu dan menuju keluar.

"Donghae-ah?"

"Ne, Siwon apa kabar?"

"Hmm.. Baik. Ada apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau dan Kibum baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, aku dan Kibum baik-baik saja."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ne, silahkan."

End of Siwon POV

Donghae POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, dirumah sahabatku Choi Siwon. Aku kerumahnya hanya untuk memastikan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Siwon dan Kibum.

"Donghae-ah, kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja."

Tak lama kemudian Siwon membawakanku air putih dengan camilan.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Lee Hyukjae?"

"Baik, kami sudah bertunangan."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, aku dan Kibum juga sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tadi aku sudah membeli cincin dan baju pengantin untuk acara pernikahan kami. Dan kau tau, Kibum kelihatannya senang sekali."

"Baguslah.. Aku juga jadi ikut senang."

"Hei Donghae! Kemarilah!" kata Siwon sambil mengajakku menuju ke kamarnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Lihat? Kibum kelihatannya senang kan? Kau bisa melihat ekspresinya itu kan?" kata Siwon.

"Iya.. Dia tampak senang."

"Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Donghae-ah kau harus datang ke pernikahan kami ya?"

"Iya, aku pasti datang."

flashback

"Kibum! Kim Kibum?! Kau tidak boleh mati, kau harus terus hidup! Aku mencintaimu Kibum! Kumohon jangan mati!" kata Siwon sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Kibum yang sudah kaku.

"Siwon oppa sudahlah! Dia sudah tiada!" kata Jiwon adik perempuan Siwon.

"TIDAK! Dia belum mati! Kibum bangunlah..! Jangan matiii!" kata Siwon berteriak di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat tubuh Kibum yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"TIDAK! Jangan bawa Kibum! Dia harus disini.. Dia harus menemanikuu!"

"Siwon sudahlah, Kibum sudah meninggal." kata Eomma Siwon.

Siwon merasakan kakinya lemas tidak berdaya saat melihat Kibum yang sudah tak bernyawa dibawa oleh perawat rumah sakit menuju ruang jenazah untuk keperluan otopsi.

"KIBUUUMM...!"

...*skiptime

"Donghae, kau menganggap aku ini sahabatmu kan?"

"Iya..."

"Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku ingin kau membawa jasad Kibum ke rumahku, ah tidak maksudnya rumah pribadiku. Aku sudah membeli rumah yang akan kutempati bersama Kibum."

"A-APA?! Apa kau sudah gila? Sudah jelas aku tidak mau dan aku tidak akan melakukannya!" jelas Donghae.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keesokan harinya..

Krriinngg... Kkrriiiinngg... (suara telepon)

_Hyukjae : Donghae-ah! Tolong aku! Tolong aku!_

_Donghae : Hyukkie.. Hyukkie kau kenapa?!_

_Mr.X : Lee Donghae sekarang kekasihmu ada di tanganku, jadi datanglah hari ini jam 12 siang di distrik Gangnam dan jangan sampai terlambat, karena kalau kau terlambat aku tidak menjamin kekasihmu akan selamat. Sampai jumpa._

_Donghae : Tunggu! Kau siapa?!_

_*klik.. tuut.. tuut.._

Donghae pun datang sesuai permintaan orang misterius itu.

"Dimana Hyukjae? Kembalikan dia!"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bahkan kita belum bernegosiasi."

"Baiklah, apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mengambil jasad Kibum dari rumah sakit Seoul sekarang juga."

"K-KAU..?!"

Orang misterius itu membuka topengnya.

"SIWON..?! BERANI SEKALI KAU.."

"Eiitss! Maju satu langkah saja, Hyukjae akan kutembak." kata Siwon.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Aku akan membantumu! Tapi lepaskan Hyukjae dulu."

(Siwon melepaskan Hyukjae)

Maka pada hari itu juga jam 10 malam Siwon dan Donghae menuju rumah sakit Seoul untuk menjalankan misi mereka yaitu mencuri jasad Kibum dari ruang otopsi.

Tidak butuh waktu 1 jam Siwon dan Donghae berhasil mencuri jasad Kibum, mereka sempat dicurigai oleh petugas rumah sakit tapi mereka berhasil melarikan diri.

"Terimakasih Donghae, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik."

"..." (Donghae tidak menanggapinya)

"Kudengar kau dan Hyukjae akan bertunangan apa itu benar?"

"Iya.."

"Karena kau sudah membantuku sekarang giliran aku yang membantumu. Aku akan memberimu uang berapa saja yang kau mau untuk biaya pertunanganmu dengan Hyukjae. Bahkan jika kau ingin menyewa gedung untuk pernikahanmu nanti, aku sanggup membiayainya."

"Ah.. Siwon.. Aku.."

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan. Ini..." kata Siwon sambil memberikan cek berupa uang sebesar 30 juta won.

"Tapi.. ini banyak sekali."

"Ambil saja, untuk biaya hidupmu dengan Hyukjae."

"Baiklah... Terimakasih banyak."

"Haha... Sama-sama kawan."

_end of flashback_

"Donghae-ah? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

Donghae POV

Aku teringat kenangan gelapku bersama Siwon. Saat aku dipaksa untuk membantunya mencuri jasad Kibum, aku terpaksa melakukannya kalau tidak kekasihku akan mati di tangannya. Selain itu, aku juga takut dengan keluarga Kibum. Bagaimana kalau mereka tau bahwa aku dan Siwon adalah orang yang mencuri jasad anak mereka?

Sepertinya aku harus bertindak. Ya... aku tidak boleh diam saja.

"Siwon-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Kau dan Kibum kan sebentar lagi akan menikah, bagaimana kalau aku mengundang keluargamu dan keluarga Kibum?"

"UNTUK APA?! Kau pasti akan mengacaukan pernikahanku dengan Kibum, iya kan?!"

"Ti-tidak.. Maksudku bukan begitu, aku ingin mereka semua menjadi saksi pernikahanmu dengan Kibum. Masalah pencurian jasad Kibum akan kujelaskan pada keluarganya. Apa kau setuju?"

"Hmm... Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Kau sebaiknya bersiap-siaplah untuk besok."

* * *

Donghae POV

Misi pertama mulai dijalankan, pertama aku akan menyuruh keluarga Siwon dan keluarga Kibum untuk berkumpul dan aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

*skiptime

Pada jam 3 sore akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan keluarga Siwon dan keluarga Kibum. Kami semua berkumpul di rumah keluarga Siwon. setelah itu aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terimakasih karena kalian semua sudah menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul disini. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi kumohon pada kalian semua dengarkan baik-baik. 2 minggu yang lalu Siwon dan aku pergi ke rumah sakit Seoul untuk mencuri jasad Kibum yang ada di ruang otopsi."

(Mendengar hal itu pihak dari keluarga Kibum sangat marah)

"APA?!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"Jadi kau juga terlibat dalam kasus pencurian jasad anakku?! Berani sekali lakukan itu?!"

"Tunggu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! Aku dipaksa Siwon untuk melakukannya kalau tidak kekasihku juga akan dibunuh!"

"S-SIWON?! ANAKKU TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN ITU! DIA ANAK BAIK!"

"Maaf nyonya Choi, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu." kata Donghae.

"Selama ini aku menyangka kalau Siwon pergi untuk menenangkan diri pasca meninggalnya Kibum. Ternyata selama ini dia... Hiks.. Hikss.. Nyonya Kim, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.." kata nyonya Choi bertekuk lutut dihadapan nyonya Kim.

"Nyonya Choi, sudahlah! Jangan seperti ini, ayo bangun. Cepat bangun!"

"Maaf mengganggu.. Tapi tujuanku kesini yang sebenarnya adalah untuk memberitau tempat dimana Siwon dan Kibum tinggal. Aku menyesal harus berkata seperti ini tapi... Tuan dan Nyonya Choi, dan Jiwon.. besok Siwon akan menikah dengan Kibum, menurutku itu gila karena seperti yang kita tau Kibum sudah meninggal. Aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian, ini juga demi ketenangan arwah Kibum yang sudah pergi karena selama ini jasadnya disimpan Siwon. Hal itu sama saja membuat Kibum tidak tenang di alam sana kan? Jadi aku ingin besok kalian semua datang ke acara pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum, dan disaat itulah kita membawa pergi jasad Kibum. Bagaimana? Kalian semua setuju?" jelas Donghae kepada keluarga Siwon dan keluarga Kibum.

"Baiklah... Kami semua setuju. Jam berapa kita berangkat?"

"Sekitar jam 8 pagi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kalian semua bersiap-siaplah besok."

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat Siwon..

"Kibum-ah... Besok kita akan menikah, kau senang kan?"

"..."

"Lihat ini! Aku sudah membeli cincin dan gaun pengantin, kalau kau memakai ini kau pasti sangat cantik."

"..."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengundang semua teman-temanmu. Pernikahan kita hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Kalau aku mengundang mereka semua, mereka pasti akan mengacaukan pernikahan kita."

"..."

Author POV

Choi Siwon.. Itulah nama namja tampan yang sedari tadi terus saja mengajak bicara kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal beberapa minggu lalu karena kecelakaan. Rasa cinta yang teramat dalam pada kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Kibum membuat Siwon kehilangan akal sehatnya. Siwon tidak bisa melupakan Kibum, karena saking cintanya Siwon nekat mencuri jasad Kibum di rumah sakit. Mungkin orang yang melihat hal ini akan berpikir bahwa Siwon sudah gila karena ingin menikah dengan orang yang sudah meninggal, tapi bagi Siwon kekasihnya itu masih hidup. Kini mereka tinggal di rumah terpencil yang jauh dari keramaian kota supaya menghindari orang-orang yang berusaha memisahkan mereka. Setiap hari Siwon merawat Kibum layaknya orang yang masih hidup, dia bahkan memandikan jasad kekasihnya menggunakan pengawet dengan tujuan jasad kekasihnya itu tidak membusuk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Siwon POV

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari dimana aku akan naik pelaminan, aku tidak peduli apa kata orang. Yang penting selama Kibum disini aku sudah senang. Pagi-pagi sekali aku memandikan jasad Kibum di air formalin, setelah itu mengeringkannya, lalu meriasnya. Aku memakaikannya gaun pengantin dan sedikit make-up supaya tidak kelihatan pucat.

"Ya ampun.. Kau cantik sekali."

(Siwon menatap sejenak jasad Kibum yang tadi sudah diriasnya)

Setelah aku selesai mendandani calon istriku, sekarang giliranku yang merias diri. Aku menggunakan kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna hitam seperti penampilan mempelai pria pada umumnya.

Tiiinn... Tiinn...

Sepertinya keluargaku sudah datang.

End of Siwon POV

... (Sementara itu keadaan di luar)

"Jadi selama ini anakku dan Kibum tinggal disini?" tanya Tuan Choi.

"Ne, Kiho-ahjussi."

"Tapi selama mereka tinggal, Kibum baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne, nyonya Kim. Kibum baik-baik saja, aku sering datang kesini dan aku melihat Siwon merawat jasad Kibum dengan sangat baik." kata Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita masuk?"

"Tapi kalian tidak lupa tentang rencana kita semalam kan?" kata Donghae.

"Ne, kami mengerti."

Lalu Donghae dan rombongan keluarga Siwon serta keluarga Kibum memasuki sebuah rumah yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi dapat dikategorikan sangat layak untuk dihuni.

"Eomma, Appa, Jiwon kalian datang?"

"Ne, Siwon-ah kami disini untuk menghadiri acara pernikahanmu."

"Siwon-ssi, bagaimana keadaan anakku?" kata Eomma Kibum.

"Kibum baik-baik saja, dia ada di kamarnya."

"Siwon-oppa, bolehkah aku melihat Kibum-oppa? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Kibum-oppa tampil sempurna saat acara pernikahan dimulai."

"Baiklah..."

Donghae POV

Bagus! Sekarang aku mulai menjalankan rencanaku, tadi Jiwon sudah masuk ke kamar Kibum maka secara tidak langsung membuka celah untukku masuk ke kamar Kibum juga. Kulihat Siwon sedang berbicara dengan keluarga Kibum, itu akan sedikit membuatnya lengah.

"Donghae-oppa! Cepat kesini!"

"Ne.."

"Lihat Kibum-oppa, keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan. Dia sudah tak bernyawa tapi kakakku tetap saja akan menikahinya. Siwon-oppa benar-benar sudah gila."

"Bicaranya nanti saja, sekarang kau bantu aku untuk mengangkut jasad ini."

"Ne!"

Aku dan Jiwon membawa jasad Kibum ke mobil, kami berdua melewati pintu belakang.

End of Donghae POV

"Kalau begitu, selamat ya Siwon-ssi."

"Ne, kamsahamnida. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membawa jasad Kibum kesini."

Saat Siwon akan mengambil jasad Kibum, dia terkejut karena Kibum sudah tidak ada. Siwon melihat pintu belakang terbuka, dan langsung menuju kesana.

"DONGHAE!"

"Oppa, kita ketauan."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Aku sudah menduganya dari awal, ini semua hanya jebakan yang sengaja kau susun. KAU INGIN MENGGAGALKAN PERNIKAHANKU DENGAN KIBUM, IYA KAN?!" kata Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Siwon-ah, dengarkan aku! Kibum sekarang sudah tiada, kalau kau menikahinya percuma saja! Kibum tidak akan pernah bisa membalas cintamu! Dia hanya mayat, dia sudah mati!"

Siwon dengan sigap berlari menuju Donghae dan...

BUAGHH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Donghae

"Kau.. Sebaiknya kau diam! Kibum belum mati dan dia masih ada disini!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima kepergian Kibum? Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini itu memberatkan kepergian dia!"

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_(Berikan aku alasan bahwa kau telah pergi)_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_(Aku melihat bayanganmu jadi aku tau mereka salah)_

"Kau tidak mengerti Donghae, aku sangat mencintainya! Sudah 4 tahun kami bersama, dan Kibum tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!"

"Siwon-oppa sudahlah! Kau membuat keluarga Kibum-oppa sedih." kata Jiwon.

"Jiwon-ah... Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Apa kau tidak setuju kalau aku menikah? Kenapa kau juga ingin menggagalkan pernikahanku? KAU BUKAN ADIKKU LAGI CHOI JIWON!"

"Tidak oppa... Hiks.. Bukan begitu maksudku." kata Jiwon sambil menahan tangis.

_Moonlight on the soft brown Earth_

_(cahaya bulan coklat lembut di bumi)_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_(Menuntunku ke tempat dimana kau terbaring)_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_(Mereka membawamu jauh dariku tapi sekarang aku membawamu kembali)_

Lalu datanglah keluarga Siwon dan keluarga Kibum.

"Siwon hentikan!" kata Eomma Siwon.

"Eomma, Appa? Kalian juga kesini karena ingin menggagalkan pernikahanku dengan Kibum, iya kan?!"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Siwon-oppa tolong kembalikan kakakku. Dia tidak akan tenang sampai dia dimakamkan." kata Kim Saehee adik Kibum.

"Tidak akan! Kim Kibum hanya milikku, dia akan terus menemaniku disini!"

_I will stay forever here with you_

_(Aku akan tinggal selamanya disini bersamamu)_

_My love_

_(Cintaku)_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_(Kata-kata lembut yang kau berikan padaku)_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_(Bahkan dalam kematian pun cinta kita akan terus ada)_

"Siwon-ssi, aku tau kau sangat mencintai anakku. Tanpa melakukan ini, Kibum tau kalau kau sangat mencintainya."

"Ahjumma, aku butuh Kibum di sisiku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian memisahkan kami!"

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_(Beberapa orang bilang aku gila karena cintaku, Oh cintaku)_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_(Tapi tidak ada halangan yang bisa memisahkan aku dari sisimu, oh cintaku)_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_(Mereka tidak kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku)_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

_(Mereka tidak mendengar kau disini bernyanyi untukku)_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_(Aku akan tinggal selamanya disini bersamamu)_

_My love_

_(Cintaku)_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_(Kata-kata lembut yang kau berikan padaku)_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_(Bahkan dalam kematian pun cinta kita akan terus ada)_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

_(Dan aku tidak bisa mencintaimu, daripada yang ku lakukan lagi)_

"CUKUP! Sebesar apapun usaha kalian untuk membujukku, aku tidak akan terbujuk! Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Kibum dariku!" kata Siwon sambil menggendong jasad Kibum ala bridal.

Tapi sebelum dia membawa pergi jasad Kibum, dia mengeluarkan dua pistol dan menembakkannya ke segala arah. Bahkan mengenai keluarganya dan keluarga Kibum.

"S..S-Siwon... K-Kau.. Tega sekali.."

Lalu Siwon membiarkan mereka semua tergeletak di tanah dan bersimbah darah.

_People die, but real love is forever_

_(Orang-orang mati, tapi cinta sejati adalah selamanya)_

**THE END**

* * *

Author's note :Sedikit gila ya ceritanya? Mianhae saya bikin Siwon-oppa disini jadi psikopat, soalnya muka Siwon-oppa mendukung sih. #DigamparSiwon. Saya jadiin evanescene - even in death sebagai songfic ini karena menurut saya lirik lagunya tepat banget buat menggambarkan perasaan Siwon yang cinta mati sama Kibum.

Makasih yang udah mau baca FF gaje nan abal ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review..


End file.
